Of Gods and Men
by Rian DaHart
Summary: They called it a victory... but not for Percy. Cursed by Kronos and unable to live at camp Half-Blood, Percy leaves Manhattan to see the world. Until Sadie whisks him away into hers filled with magic and new gods, oh yah and the worlds ending. Armed with his trusty sword Riptide and his wits, can Percy find a new home here? And more importantly, can he keep it?
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone, please put away your knives, swords, pitchforks, and... bazzuca... really, you have a bazzuca aren't you resourceful. Anyway I'm back, and this is my new story. Enjoy.**

Prologue

The clash of metal on metal echoed throughout the besieged city of Olympus, as within the throne room the fate of western civilization was decided. Percy Jackson battled against Kronos as they two warriors fought for control of the room. Kronos fought viciously, using his superior strength to push against the young hero, who for the moment could still keep him back. Two clashed sword on scythe in a rhythmic dance of slashes, cuts, parry, and counters that left the two combatants caught in a stalemate. '_At least for now,'_ Percy thought as he went to block another overhead swing from the titan _'every minute that I spend fighting him, he only grows stronger.' _Even as Percy parried the next two blows, he could see the essence of Kronos beginning to shin through Luke's ever weakening body. If Percy failed to kill Kronos before he gained his own body, then there would be no stopping the mighty titan king.

But how do you kill that which is invincible? Ethan had found Percy's vulnerable point, but that had been sheer luck. Incredible luck, it seemed, that was not with Percy. Quickly Percy ducked under Kronos's swing, only to receive a strong kick to his chest that sent him flying back. As Percy stumbled up from the blow, the story of Achilles flitted through his mind.

Achilles had been dipped into the river Styx by his mother, the river goddess Thetis. This had granted him his invincibility in all but his heel, this being his mortal anchor. Achilles had fought many battles, and had won many victories for the Greeks until the fabled battles of Troy, where Paris had fired an arrow blindly and by luck it had struck Achilles in his weak heel.

_Luck._ Percy's eyes opened wide at the thought. In both circumstances, Paris and Ethan, the attacker found the Bearer's weak point through _luck_. _'But what if it wasn't?' _Percy thought as he quickly grabbed his sword from where it lay on the ground. "_Curse of Achilles,"_ The Hudson had called it. "_They always think that'll save them…" _he had said. What was it that East had said_ "if only he knew"_? _'That must be it,' _Percy thought ideas racing through his head as Kronos stalked towards him. The curse would grant you great power, but any who strike blindly would always find your weakness.

But what if he was wrong? Percy didn't exactly have the luxury to just start trying out random ideas and hope they worked. Kronos was getting stronger by the second, and usually your test subjects aren't actively trying to kill you. _A single choice shall end his days. _This was his choice, the hero realized; he could almost see Janus in the background tossing his key back and forth. _Choose demigod, choose. _But which was the right? Which choice would save Olympus? Kronos once more rushed upon young Percy, pushing him back under the renewed and stronger force of his blows. '_Dammit,' _Percy thought as he desperately attempted to keep the attack at bay _'there is nothing for it. I have to try the first chance I get, it's our only hope.' _

The fight continued for several more minutes. Kronos fought viciously, giving Percy no reprieve and no chance to put his plan into action. Kronos's power continued to grow until the demigod was barely holding on against the continuous assault. Finally Kronos's continuingly growing speed became too much for the demigod, and riptide was jerked from his hand by a vicious disarm.

"Seems this is the end for you Perseus Jackson," the titan king yelled in triumph as he raised his scythe to deliver the final blow, only to be knocked over by Annabeth as she tackled the unsuspecting titan, forcing him away from Percy. Seeing his chance, Percy quickly dived for his fallen blade, bringing it up to slay Kronos while Annabeth distracted him. As Percy brought his weapon to bear, Kronos had brought the insignificant daughter of Athena down to her knees and readied to deliver the final blow.

'_It's now or never'_ Percy thought.

Taking a deep breath, Percy closed his eyes, said a silent prayer to his father, and swung. The celestial bronze sword sung as it parted the air, coming down wickedly upon the titan king's left arm. Kronos had been clever when he pick his point of weakness, deciding on a point just above the left arm that was nigh impossible to hit. But no amount of cunning could protect him from the very curse that made him invincible. And distracted as he was, he could not bring up a defense in time to deflect Percy's blind blow.

It wasn't a deep cut. The armor and odd angle took the majority of Percy's attack. However, cut it was, and that was enough. The titan screamed in anger as the blow was made. Rage contorting his features as he turned to Percy, even as his strength waned.

"No," Kronos roared "I have come too close."

"Not close enough, Kronos." Percy boasted. The titan glared at the demigod. Hate filled his vision, before a cruel smirk took hold of his face.

"You may have won Perseus Jackson," Kronos began "you may even have brought peace, but you won't get to enjoy it." With the last of his strength, the crooked one sent a bolt of golden light cascading into young Percy, sending the demigod flying back into the wall. Letting out a wicked laugh, Kronos dissolved into ashes. Pain flared through Percy's body, as the defeated titan's curse took hold.

"Percy!" shouted a familiar voice. A voice Percy struggled to identify even as his vision began to cloud.

"PERCY!"

Darkness…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, long time no see, there was a surprising lack of Pitchforks the day I started this. Either this is very promising, or your waiting for me to drop my guard and lynch me in ambush. *glaring suspiciously at all of you* Still, here's the next chapter hope you like it. Note I don't start immediately after the prologue, that's basically there to tell you what all has happened over at Olympus. This is the actual story. **

**Hope you enjoy, Rian**

* * *

Meeting Percy

The young man walked with an easy, slow gait that seemed fit for someone much older and experienced. A defiant gleam in his eyes, hinted to a wild nature. He was sixteen, with black hair that bore a single streak of grey. His athletic body, standing out from beneath his orange camp shirt, spoke of years of hard work. Blue jeans could be seen peeking out of his black duster, as he walked through the Brooklyn industrial yard. '_He could have been considered just another mortal,'_ Sadie thought _'if it wasn't for the sword.'_

Indeed, he held the weapon out in his hands as if boldly declaring that he wasn't normal. The shining bronze sword was of greed design, its double edged blade curving outwards giving the impression of a leaf. But that wasn't all, even now, as Sadie and Carter watched the teen walk towards the twenty-first Nome, the kid seemed to shift between two forms, as if some external force was actively attempting to make the two magicians see something different. One minute, there is the young teen wielding a bronze sword, and wearing a casual shirt and jeans under a duster and the next, an older gentleman, with a simple cane and fine suite.

"This cannot be normal," Sadie said to Carter as the two continued to watch the strange teen… gentleman… person.

"He is coming here; do you think he received our message?"

"If he did then this would be some mighty fast traveling, or he must live nearby."

Sadie continued to stare at the strange sight. To be honest the constant shifting was driving her senses into chaos. As he disappeared from sight, Sadie and her brother turned to each other.

"What should we do?" Sadie asked uncertainly. Amos was still recovering in Egypt, and great as Bast was, she wasn't the wisest goddess.

"I don't know," Carter answered "it could be a trap." Only a few weeks ago, their father had attempted to release the god. He believed that Apophis was rising and that the path of the gods was the only way to stop him. Unfortunately, this had not endeared the Kanes to the rest of the House of Life, especially when the siblings had decided that he was right. With Amos gone, they were missing their only experienced magician. Bast might be great, but any good magician would know how to banish her to the duat. Once more, Sadie second guessed her decision to not bond with Isis. At the beginning, Sadie and Carter had been the hosts for Isis and her son Horus. Then, Sadie had been able to rain destruction with a single word and Carter could in case himself in a combat avatar that would make him nearly unstoppable. But the Kanes realized that this kind of power was not meant to be wielded by someone who lacked the experience. Sadie and Carter were as far from experienced as one could get. So, they had decided to forgo bonding with their godly friends until they had rediscovered the old ways of doing so known as "the path of the gods". They had also sent a beacon out to bring other children with the blood of the pharaohs, those who had the innate gift to host a god, hoping to teach others about the path of gods.

This led to their dilemma. On one hand, he could be a descendant of the pharaohs answering their call, albeit rather quickly, in which case the siblings should let him in. But, while obviously crude, his disguise is a powerful illusion spell if it could muddle with another magician's senses. This spoke of either an innate skill, or teachings under the House of Life.

"We should call Bast," Carter said as the stranger appeared atop the warehouse rooftop.

"Right, BAST!"

"Coming," Bast replied as the cat goddess quickly moved through the twenty first Nome. She ran swiftly through the halls before leaping down from the top level of the Nome. And in the process performing several flips that world have Olympic gold Medal gymnasts green with envy. Coming to a stop between her two charges, Bast was quickly brought up to speed on the problem. As she stared out at the strange intruder Bast seemed to become agitated by something although she wouldn't tell them what.

"It is probably nothing my kittens," Bast said even as her claws scratched the window rim "and in any case, it is not my tale to tell."

Quickly, Bast instructed Sadie and Carter to remain behind the defenses, while she went to speak with the newcomer. She ordered them not to attack_yet_, but to remain ready in case a fight was necessary.

"I do not believe that the House of Life sent him," Bast had said "but on his own he could be an incredible danger to us." With that said, the cat goddess slipped out the door before sealing it behind her, even as her two charges readied themselves to rush out to help her if needed.

Even as Sadie readied her staff, she could not help but wonder. What would make Bast so tense as to have them act as ready back up? What was it about this stranger that made their feline friend so agitated? And why, if Bast wanted back up, did the cat goddess insist that they remained inside, while she went out to meet him?

Percy was having a _very _peculiar day.

First, his girlfriend dumps him because she couldn't handle dating with the curse hanging over their head. Then, he couldn't take more than two steps outside his cabin without feeling twenty gods-dammed pity stares from other members of camp. Next, as he is leaving Manhattan and entering Brooklyn the feeling that he had entered someone else's territory left him woozy. "_And now," _Percy thought as he stared at that which should simply not be _"there's a strange, marble temple-like thing on top of a freaking warehouse." _

The building stood erect, as if standing vigil over the surrounding land. Its white-marble slabs standing out against the surrounding concrete and metal. It was definitely something unnaturally made, as if forged through a strange magic wielded by foreign hands. And yet, it had a benevolent feeling to it, like some silent protector, guarding against some unknown darkness. The whole thing spoke of mystery, and otherworldly magic.

How could any self-respecting, ADHD affected, demigod resist such tempting, and blatant, otherworldly magic.

As he continued to stare in awe at the impossible building in front of him, an elegant door appeared before him opening only slightly as if to let a single soul pass through before snapping shut. And, out of this door as it closed behind her stepped a woman. She was beautiful, that was his first thought. Her body bore an athletic build that spoke of physical exertion. Her long, elegant legs moved with a grace that would have left a ballet dance pitching a fit in jealousy. She looked young too, barely into her mid-twenties, yet her eyes spoke of an age far surpassing her supposed youth while still bearing its vitality. All this, told Percy one thing, this woman before him was obviously a goddess.

Okay, _maybe_ the cat claws helped a little.

"So," Percy said as the strange goddess stopped in front of him "I suppose you're some sort of goddess of cats or something."

"Cats, woman, and secrets actually," the goddess responded "did my grace give me away?"

"Actually, it's more of the granny claws."

The goddess grinned in spite of herself. "Indeed," she said "my name is Bast."

"Well, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Yes, I know."

Percy frowned at this Bast. She seemed nice enough, but he couldn't remember a goddess named Bast. And furthermore if she knew his name then she would also know about the curse. He had enough pitying looks to last a lifetime, thank you. Percy was just about to tell her goodbye when Bast headed him off.

"So what business does Olympus have with Egypt?"

Percy blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You obviously must have been sent here by the Olympians, so what business would they have with a group of just freed gods? Are you here to help us with Apophis?" 

Egyptians? A feeling began in his gut as he looked at the goddess in confusion. It was a feeling of fear, and coldness, a something distinctively _evil_ about that name. Percy had felt it once before, when he had first felt the power of Kronos. Somehow, the young demigod had the distinctive feeling that he had just stumbled into yet another world ending situation. _"Well, crap." _he thought.

"Um… how do I say this? I'm not from Olympus, the gods didn't send me. I just decided to leave Manhattan."

And then Percy told Bast about his life. He told her about searching for Zeus's stolen masterbolt, about how Luke had stolen it and framed Percy in order to pave the way for Kronos. He regaled her about the camp borders failing, and about his quest to find the Golden Fleece in the sea of monsters. He even talked about rescuing Artemis and the quest into the labyrinth. But most importantly, he told about the battle of Manhattan, Kronos's curse, and finally how everyone had pitied him. He talked about how his ex-girlfriend had dumped him because she didn't want to date him with the curse hanging over head.

"I fought for them, I defeated titans for them, and all they did was pity me." Percy said finally "I was a hero, a son of Poseidon. I saved the bloody world for crying out loud, and they treated me like a dam cripple. I'm thankful they didn't treat me like some god, but pity?" Percy looked at the cat goddess in front of him "Pity!" Bast nodded in understanding.

"You couldn't stand being seen like that, so you left."

"Yes," Percy conformed "I left… So Bast, what's your story, hmm?"

Bast hesitated for a moment, when she had come out here she did not expect to tell the young Greek about Egyptian problems. But then, he had disclosed his troubles, it seemed only fair to tell him of hers. Yet he had already done so much for the world, could she really ask him to do more? With a start she realized the she had begun to pity him, the very emotion that had driven him from his home. _"No," _Bast thought _"he will not receive the same treatment from me, only my respect, from one warrior to another."_ And so, slowly Bast began to tell Percy their story.

She told about how the Kane's mother had died, so that she could escape her prison with Apophis. How their father had then risked everything, to free the rest of the gods to fight the Lord of Chaos. She spoke to him of Set and how he had trapped Osiris within him before locking the Kane's father up in a golden sarcophagus. She told him of how Sadie and Carter became the hosts for Isis and Horus, and how they had traveled together to fight Set and free the sibling's father. She talked about the final battle with Set, and Apophis had finally revealed himself at the last moment. She taught about the path of the gods, and told him about how the House of Life had banned it many centuries ago. Finally, she told him about how Sadie and Carter had decided to relearn the old ways, in order to fight Apophis.

"So what you're saying is the world's ending again, unless of course you stop it."

"Yes, if we cannot defeat Apophis, then he will swallow the sun and our world will be bathed in chaos."

"But I justsaved the world not _two weeks ago_!" Percy whined childishly.

"Yes, well now it's back in jeopardy again."

"Well, why can't it just _stay saved_?"

"Stay saved?"

"Well at least for a little bit," Percy conceded "I mean, I feel like a freaking maid. I just cleaned up this mess; can you keep it clean… for _ten minutes_?"

Bast laughed in spite of herself. It was just so funny. The demigod had found a way to laugh at the end of the world, not the easiest of feats. As Bast began to calm down, the full implications of what Percy was saying.

"Wait, you don't mean that you are going to help us are you?"

"Do I need to write up a resume for you? Cause I will, it would be strange, but I would do it."

"But you could die, and this is an Egyptian matter-"

"That is crap, this is the end of the freaking world, and you could you all the help you can get."

"But-" Bast began again trying to find some excuse that this young hero, who had given up so much already, would listen to.

"Bast," Percy interjected in a tone that broke no argument "I am dying. I have all of two years to live. If I am to die, let me die doing what I do best, _Saving People._"

Bast's argument died in her throat. She remembered the Greek tales. She thought about the isles of the Blessed, the afterlife that they could only achieve after completing some great feat. And she realized something. Percy didn't mind dying in the fight against Apophis. To him there was no greater honor. And, perhaps more importantly, he was afraid. He was afraid of a meaningless death, caused by a curse, and the more Bast thought about it, the more she agreed with him.

"Your right," she said finally "we could use all the help we can get, and having a demigod on our side might improve everyone's moral." Bast turned to leave, only for Percy's hand to reach out and take hold of her shoulder.

"One thing Bast," Percy said "don't tell the others I'm Greek."

"What?"

"If you tell them I'm Greek, they will wonder what I'm doing here. Then, we would have to tell them. And then, we would have to tell them about the curse. And if they know about my curse, they'll look at me with pity. That or treat me like a dam cripple, as if I was made of glass."

Bast looked at the young demigod for a time. Then, nodding her acceptance, the two newly made friends walked together towards the doorway that once again opened as Bast came closer. As Percy past through the archway, he could feel a magical barrier attempting to keep him out. That is until Bast asked for him to come in.

To say Percy was surprised would not be far off. When Bast had described the twenty-first Nome, Percy had envisioned some sort of cross between an Egyptian temple and a library. Instead, what he found was the twenty-first Nome had definitely seen better days. Rubble lay scattered about the hall. On the ground a statue of Thoth lay, broken into three pieces. All around him, Percy could see places where someone attempted to clean up and fix the destruction, but it was rather apparent that they had a long way to go.

"What happened here?" Percy asked.

"Set."

Quickly wiping around, Percy instinctively brought his sword up ready to slice to unseen speaker into pieces. Said unseen speaker immediately brought his hands up in a sign of surrender. He was young, maybe fourteen, with tanned skin and dark curly hair. Dropped, from where he had been holding it, was the strangest sword Percy had ever seen. The blade was three feet in length, and had a single edge that curved inwards for the last three-fourths of the blade. Percy recognized this one as Carter from Bast's description. The demigod studied the boy in front of him. He didn't look the warrior type. But then, neither did he and Percy could just barely sense the power from this kid. A kind of power that hinted of an inner might, whispered of potential strength.

"Back away from my brother, or I will summon a fireball to burn you alive."

Percy turned his head to regard the girl who had spoken. Whereas the boy had a subtle inner power waiting to be released, this girl had no such mysterious qualities. Her power was loudly displayed in every fiber of her being. It was proudly displayed in the way she stood, was defined in the determination in her blue eyes, and, most importantly, roared at his the fiery hieroglyph that stood ready to engulf him in flames.

Interest caught at the boldness of the girl, Percy could not help but admire her fierce personality, and at the same time admire her beauty. Sadie. She was paler than her brother, the result of having spent her time in England rather than in Egypt. Her blond hair came down to her shoulders with pink highlights nicely contrasting against her base color. As she stood there, her staff glowing angrily, her face set into fierce determination, only one thought came to mind. _She's hot._

Sadie did not like the stranger. No, she did not like him at all. She did not like his short, raven hair that made her want to run her hands through it. She did not like his gorgeous green eyes, or his surfer tan. And Sadie most definitely did not like the way he made her heart flutter. No, Mr. Sexy can stand there until the world ended, which frankly wouldn't be very much longer at this rate, for all she cared; she was **not **undressing him in her mind's eye. Still, she could just imagine those sculpted abs that were just showing up from underneath his Linkin Park t-shirt-

"_**No, **__bad Sadie," _She scolded herself before glaring back at the object of her imagination, an object that still held her brother at his mercy.

"I believe I told you to back away from my brother!"

The handsome boy grinned cheekily in reply, as if totally unconcerned with the fire spell Sadie held at her staff tip. Casually, without a care in the world, he lowered his sword; grin still wide on his face.

"Alright," the boy said, still grinning disarmingly "I'll just put the blade away."

Calmly, the strange boy fumbled into his pocket before pulling out a pen cap and placing it at the tip of the sword as if to cap it. What happened next left her speechless. As the cap came into contact with the sword tip, the whole sword began to shrink and change. The blade shrank, the hilt changed shape, until there was nothing but a simple pen. A pen he promptly put away.

"Hi," he said "My name's Percy Jackson."


End file.
